Breaking Boundaries
by vampyrlover
Summary: As Mick and Beth climb to new heights in their relationship, new boundaries are tested as the vampire world comes to grip with its new human counterparts, including a new member to the investigative team.
1. Play Time

Chapter 1: Play time

As I held her in my arms, I thought that there couldn't be anything better than this. Of course, that's when she proved me wrong.

"Wait." Beth said softly as the door shut quietly behind them. At Mick's look of hurt and confusion, she hastened to continue. "There's something I have to say first." Mick nodded and let her guide him to the couch. "Do you remember when I told you I couldn't marry Josh because there had been someone else? Well I assume by now you understand it was you. It was always you. Do you know why I hated you so much after he died? It was because I felt so guilty for being thankful it wasn't you. I hated the fact that when I kissed him I felt like I was cheating on you and I'm so sorry both of you had to go through that. I should have said this long ago, long before my feelings were even close to this strong, but I was scared. I didn't want to hurt anyone and no matter what I did, someone would get hurt." When Mick's hands came up to comfort her, she held him off. "No, I'm okay. I can finally admit it to myself and to you something that was true a long time ago, something that I realized but wouldn't acknowledge when you were dying in the desert. I love you." With that she raised her gaze to collide with his. She saw it all there, the lover, the concern for her, and the realization of what her words meant to him.

"Oh, Beth." He ground out before he crushed his lips to hers. Beth's surprised cry was drowned as he deepened the kiss. Beth ran her hands up Mick's chest marveling at the strength she felt beneath her fingers. She trailed her hands upward and curled them around his neck. She twisted her fingers in the hair at his nape. She put all the love and passion she could muster into the kiss moaning softly when he forced her mouth apart and his tongue probed deeper. She curved herself intimately in his embrace enjoying the feel of him surrounding her. She couldn't seem to get close enough. Suddenly he pushed away and turned his face from her curious gaze.

"Mick?" she asked tentatively. She felt him tense when she put her hand on his shoulder. "Mick, what's wrong?" She tried to hide the hurt in her voice at his rejection, but it was more than difficult. She put her hands on the sides of his face and made him look at her. Suddenly understanding dawned as she gazed into the clear gray eyes of her vampire lover. He tried to remove his face from her perusal, but she held on.

"I don't want you to see me like this." He stated surprised by how calm his voice sounded.

She drew his gaze once more. "Like what?" she whispered. "I only see the man I love." As she spoke these words, she lifted his face to hers and kissed him softly. When he stiffened, she deepened the kiss. She caressed his fangs with her tongue to show him that she loved all of him, not just the human part.

Mick felt relief and wonder at the absence of fear he felt reflected in her kiss. He gave himself over to the passion building between them. He lifted her from the couch and carried her to the bedroom. Gently he laid her down and covered her with his body. Beth pulled his lips back down to hers branding him as her possession just as he was doing to her. She tugged at the edges of his jacket throwing it carelessly to the floor in her haste to be closer. Her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, shoving the fabric aside. She trailed her fingers along his chest.

Mick was just lifting the shirt to pull over her head when his phone rang. He growled quietly at the interruption and rested his forehead against hers trying to regain some measure of control. Before he could reach down to turn off the offending noise, Beth pulled the phone from his pocket. She chuckled softly as she read the caller ID.

"It's Josef."

Mick rolled his eyes. "He sure has great timing." Mick said sarcastically.

"Let me answer it." Before Mick could refuse, Beth had the phone at her ear. "Can I help you Josef?" she purred into the phone using her escort voice, stifling the giggle she felt rising in her throat.

"Good evening, Beth." Beth could hear the restraint in his voice. "May I speak to Mick for a moment? You can remind him he was supposed to meet me at my office half an hour ago."

"Mick's busy at the moment." She spoke softly again holding back her laughter. Their recent activity made busy seem an understatement.

"What's he doing?! Damn it, this is important!"

"Actually, he's busy with me. You see Josef, you kind of interrupted our--" The phone was ripped from her hand before she could continue. "Mick." She complained reaching for the phone. Mick laughed and kissed her lightly before turning away and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes Josef?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, hello Mr. No-show, what were you and Beth doing? If I didn't know better, I would have thought I had interrupted a fairly passionate love scene."

Mick sucked in his breath when he felt Beth behind him, her hands moving around his waist, holding him close to her. Her lips were near his ear, the one unoccupied by the phone, as she whispered to him. Her warm breath against coolness of his flesh made him shiver. "Well you came pretty close." Mick admitted to Josef.

Shocked surprise followed; however, Mick knew his friend wouldn't remain silent for long. "I knew eventually one of you would break those silly rules you've created." Mick heard Josef chuckle to himself before he continued. "Well, as happy as I am for you both, we have a problem. The police will be asking about Emma and Jackson's escape. Although the cleaner did a great job covering up the scene, suspicion will still fall heavily on those involved." As Mick listened, he felt Beth move closer. She began to kiss the side of his neck leaving a fiery trail from his jaw line to his shoulder. Mick resisted the urge to hang up on Josef and take Beth into his arms. As much as he wanted her, this couldn't wait. "Mick?" he heard Josef's impatient voice. "Mick, you sound a little distracted. Please tell Beth that the…" he paused looking for a good word, "…reunion will have to wait. I expect you here in twenty minutes or I'm coming to get you myself, and you know Beth won't like that." With that he hung up.

Mick turned to Beth behind him. "Sorry, love, but this will have to wait." He looked at her longingly. "Josef wants to talk about how to keep our name clear in the upcoming investigation the police will no doubt be conducting after the disappearance of a murder of a star athlete." He smiled apologetically.

"Hurry home." She purred kissing him with all the promise of what was to come.

Mick grunted and pulled away. "I'll call you when I know more. I love you." He bent down to retrieve his jacket from the floor and walked out the door.


	2. The List

As before, the Moonlight characters do not belong to me, CBS gets the credit for that.

Chapter Two

As his eyes ran down the list he held in his hand, Talbot recognized several people listed. However, his eyes were drawn to a particular familiar name at the end of the column, Mick St. John. A shudder went through his body as he thought of the dark and brooding private investigator. Something about the man simply made him uncomfortable, almost as if Mick's gaze alone could pin him to the floor. Maybe it was the fact that a certain former reporter was always near him.

Talbot's thoughts strayed to Beth, his young blond employee. He thought back to the many reasons why he had hired her, only a few of them professional. Although he valued her insight on cases, he enjoyed having her near him and always within his reach. Talbot's hand tightened on the papers he was holding as he thought of what her connections to this list might be. If the voice over the phone could be any indication, anyone connected to this list was in terrible danger. He wasn't sure what the list meant or why so many of the names were familiar to him, but he knew he wasn't going to wait for the answers to find him.

Talbot's stood, pulling on his jacket as he locked his office. He glanced at the list again remembering when Mick and his friend, Josef, had saved his life. He never could figure out how they were able to pull off the rescue and no one was offering any explanations. Mick never responded well to any question he posed and Beth avoided the subject like the plague. Well now was the perfect time. Although his connections to the recent investigation had not been proven, Talbot had his suspicions about Mick's friend, Josef. He had conveniently sidestepped the issues Beth wouldn't discuss and always managed to avoid indictment on any case, not to mention his recent near death experience. It was time to pay the wealthy businessman a visit.

That's all I have for now. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get the scene posted quickly. Up next… Mick and Talbot are both headed to Josef's office…


	3. Meeting Place

As before, the Moonlight characters do not belong to me, CBS gets the credit for that.

Chapter Three: Meeting Place

Mick strolled from the elevator towards Josef's office waving at the guard as he passed by. _Damn Josef and his paranoia_ he thought. Well, the sooner they dealt with this problem, the sooner he could be with Beth. _Beth._ Just the thought of her made him shiver with excitement. He longed to be in her embrace, to have her lips sealed to his in a kiss that felt like it would never end, to lose himself in the passion and comfort that only she could give him. These thoughts brought a smile to his face and an urgency to deal with the matter quickly.

"Alright, what is it Josef?" Mick called impatiently as he entered the door.

"It's about time you showed up." Josef grumbled. "So how's the missus? I hope she didn't wear you out too much." He teased. "So who broke the rule, you or her?" He asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"Actually, I did. I told her I loved her." He chuckled at his friend's flabbergasted expression.

"Didn't see that one coming. I figured Beth would be the one to break down the barrier you insisted was necessary." He smiled teasingly.

"Well, it wasn't much of a fight."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for any vamp who tries to take her on." He winked. "Well, I am happy for you. You deserve some pleasure in this 'worthless existence' as you like to call it." He paused smiling devilishly. "So, did she let you?"

"Let me what?"

"Bite her, of course. I have heard that it can be a very erotic experience. I should know."Josef wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of it."

Mick opened his mouth to respond to Josef's abhorrent suggestion when a knock sounded at the door. Josef called to the person to enter. "That would be either the cleaner or Logan. Guillermo will not be able to attend for a while. He is trying to fashion a body for us. I'll explain in a sec-" His words were halted when Talbot walked through the door. Mick watched as a look of surprise came over his friend. "Welcome Talbot," Josef said trying to cover his shock. "How can I be of service?"

Talbot looked around as he entered the room. His gaze paused on Mick. He wasn't expecting to see him here, although he shouldn't be surprised. Mick never was predictable. "Mr. Kostan, I came to ask you a few questions about some people you may know." He paused wondering how much information he should give away. The person on the phone said the list was for his eyes alone. Would he know, or care, if he showed it to someone else? Probably. Would it be better if he kept the information to himself? Was it worth the risk to keep it a secret? "Do you know any of these people?" He pulled out the list deciding that it would be better to be outright, especially with someone as powerful as Josef.

Josef took the pages that Talbot offered and quickly perused the names. Shock came over him as he realized that all of the people listed were vampires living in Los Angeles, he and Mick being the last names on the list. He handed the list to Mick. Although he expected Talbot to figure out what they were sooner or later, he didn't figure it would be handed to him on a silver platter.

"Who else knows about this?" Mick asked as he too realized the gravity of the situation.

"I have only shown it to you. No one else in the department knows about this, not even Beth."

Suddenly Josef was across the room pushing Talbot against the wall. "Who gave this to you?" he growled his hand squeezing around Talbot's throat lifting him off the ground.

"I don't know, I swear!" Talbot gasped out. "I found it slid under my office door. I came straight here to find out what it meant." Talbot was frightened by the murderous glint in Josef's eyes. He was glad he had decided to be forthright. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if Josef just discovered that he had this information.

"Josef," Mick said trying to calm down his friend. "I don't think he knows anything. Let him go." Josef stared at him for half a second before releasing Talbot.

"My apologies, Talbot, the information you unknowingly uncovered is very sensitive material. If anyone else were to discover that you have this, it could be very risky."

Beth! If any of the other vampires discovered this information, Beth and Talbot were in incredible danger. The entire vampire community would be hunting the person responsible for jeopardizing their way of life, or un-life as some chose to call it. "Josef, I think it's time that we tell him. His life is going to be in danger anyway, and we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Josef asked glancing at Talbot, daring him to make a move.

"What choice do we have? He's going to be asking questions anyway."

"Fine, but if this turns sour, don't say I didn't warn you." Of all times for this to happen it had to happen now, and with Talbot no less. He glanced again at Talbot before shaking his head in exasperation.

"I need to call Beth. This involves her as well." Mick continued. Meanwhile, Talbot was glancing quickly from one vampire to the other in confusion. "All will be explained in due time, just be patient." Mick said softly trying to give him some measure of comfort. "Excuse me for a moment." He said as he walked from the room pulling out his phone as he went.

"Hello lover," Beth purred in greeting, surprised to hear from Mick so soon.

"Beth, I need you to come to Josef's office immediately."Mick blurted.

The urgency in Mick's voice was not lost on Beth. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later, just get here as soon as you can."

"Okay, I'm leaving now. I can be there in twenty minutes." She grabbed her keys and purse off the coffee table and headed out the door.

"Oh, and Beth…" Mick called.

"Yes," she said worriedly, surprised by his tone.

"Be careful."

"I will. See you soon." Beth hung up her phone puzzled by the way Mick was acting. It was almost as if he thought she was going to get hurt, or worse. With that thought she quickened her step toward the elevator anxious to find out the reason for Mick's strange behavior. Something had happened in the vampire community, something big.

That's all for now. Next up, Talbot finds out…

Please review!!!


	4. Attack

As before, the characters of moonlight do not belong to me.

Chapter four:

Beth exited the cab in front of Josef's office building. She stared at the tall structure with frightened awe. Her thoughts mulled over Mick's words once more as she walked toward the entrance. The pale streetlamps in front of the building mixed with the dreary night added to the sense of foreboding surrounding the evening, filling every thought with apprehension. Suddenly, almost as if fulfilling her fear, a pair of strong hands pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing here, lady?" Said a male voice, menacingly.

"I am meeting a friend upstairs, thank you." She said stiffly, masking her fear. "And it won't look good for you if he has to come looking for me." She tried to make her face appear threatening.

"I think you are doing a bit more than that." He said suggestively. Just then his face appeared out of the shadows. Beth recognized the pale skin and clear eyes so familiar to Mick's. This was no ordinary mugger, he was a vampire. Beth's suspected he probably knew her reasons for being here better than she did. That fact boded well for no one. If the vampire community was aware of whatever problem Mick and Josef were having, no one related was safe.

"Let me go! I know more than one creature of the undead who would be only too happy to make a bonfire out of you!"

"Oh really? And just how will they know you are here, your screams?" He laughed maniacally.

Beth gasped as she saw his eyes focus intently on her neck. Her scream echoed off the walls for half a second before they were quickly stifled by the big man's hand on her mouth. He bent his head forward, focused on his victim.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I was having a writer's block with the next scene. It will be posted shortly, probably by next week.


	5. Vampire?

Chapter 5

Mick was pouring himself a drink when he heard the sound. The scream was far too familiar. Beth! He jumped through the open window landing a few feet from Beth and her attacker, his teeth merely inches from her soft neck. He drew his hand back and punched the assailant while pulling Beth backwards with his other arm. Once he had her free, he wrapped her in his arms and jumped back up to Josef's office. This was no time for heroics, it would take more than one vampire to take the attacker and Beth needed him. Mick brought Beth's unconscious form through the window and laid her on the couch.

"A bit melodramatic, don't you think?" Josef asked teasingly. "I know women want us to carry them across new thresholds, but this is going a little over the top."

"She was attacked, Josef. Now is no time for games."

Josef became serious. "Do you know who it was?"

"No, Beth was in danger and I knew I could not take him alone."

"One human too much for you? You are getting soft."

"He was one of us. He was about to bite her when I arrived."

"Why would anyone want to bite Beth?" Mick and Josef remembered the third party in the room. "I think a simple bite would hardly count as danger, unless he were Hannibal Lector." Talbot smirked at his own joke. Mick and Josef stared at him as he made the last statement. "Well, I'm just saying," he said defensively.

Mick turned to Beth on the couch. "Beth," he shook her gently. "Beth, wake up sweetheart." Slowly Beth's eyes began to open.

"Mick?"

"I'm here. Are you alright?" Mick took a quick perusal of her body. She seemed fine, just a little shaken up.

Beth stared up at Mick, blinking her eyes rapidly to remove the last traces of fogginess. Why was she laying on a couch and why did Mick look so concerned? Suddenly the recent events swam in Beth's mind. She bolted upright on the couch. "He attacked me!" she blurted. "A vampire attacked me!"

"You're safe now, don't worry." Mick told her soothingly. "And we are not alone." He whispered in here ear.

Beth glanced around the room and saw Josef standing at the bar holding a glass of wine. She continued to scan the room and spotted Ben Talbot in the chair across the room. "Oh my God! Does he know?"

"Not from us, but your recent outburst kind of introduced the subject." His lips lifted in a mocking smile. "But we were planning on telling him anyway." He quickly continued when he saw her panicked gaze.

Sure enough, Talbot interceded. "What do you mean _vampire_."

Josef interceded. "All will be explained shortly, just be patient."

"I am tired of being told to be patient. I want to know what is going on here. What is that list and why is Beth in danger? What is going on?"

"I'll explain in a moment, Talbot. Now please be quiet for a moment so I can talk to Beth. She will be able to help explain things to you, but she has to know what's going on first."

"Why were you going to tell him?" Beth asked interrupting the argument.

"I think you need to see this." Mick handed her the list.

Beth quickly scanned the names listed pausing at Mick's name at the end. Why would he be on this? What was it? She scanned the list again pausing at other familiar names trying to grasp their connection. As she read Jackson and Emma's names, the realization hit her like a Mack truck. "Oh my God." She said aloud. "Where did you get this?"

"From Talbot." Mick answered.

"You're sure he doesn't know? How did he know to come here?"

"I guess he just saw our names and decided to ask us. I don't understand the man's logic."

"When are you planning on telling him? Now?" At Mick's nod, she glanced over at Talbot. He was quickly glancing around the room trying to gauge a situation that was far from his understanding.

"We were waiting for you. I think he would take it better coming from you."

"Tell me what to do."

"Ben." Beth began. "I have a terrifying tale to tell. By the end you may no longer want to remain in your seat, but I pray that you do. The information you are about to receive will be hard to bear and may seem unbelievable, but I swear it is the truth. Do not interrupt and listen closely for the very knowledge may save your life." Beth paused to let her words sink in. "The document you hold in your hand is a complete list of all the vampires living in Los Angeles, this includes the two men standing before you now."

"But…" Talbot interrupted, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Please, let me continue. You have no need to fear. These men will not hurt you considering you do not threaten the way of life they are accustomed to. They do not kill mercilessly and are not a threat to any innocent person walking the streets. However, there are vampires out there who would not think twice about taking your life. It is of these creatures I must now warn you."

-

-

Talbot eyes glazed over the longer the tale went on. How could he have lived so long in the same vicinity with these creatures and not known it? Sure they are careful, but someone had to have slipped up. Were they telling the truth? Was he really in no danger? Talbot took a quick glance at Mick. The man seemed so more dangerous than before. Was this man before him really the same kind of creature responsible for so many of the unexplained murders in the town? Talbot did not feel threatened, confused, but certainly not threatened, at least by Mick. Talbot then glanced at Josef. The man was gazing at him with an amused indifferent expression. He unconsciously reached up and touched the spot where Josef had grabbed him. Josef's mouth lifted in a slight smirk in response. Talbot shivered. He returned his attention to Beth. She was now describing the method of disposing of such creatures. Fire. Decapitation. Silver? Would he ever have to use one of these methods on the two men in front of him? Could he trust them? Did he have any choice?


	6. Note from Author

Hey guys,

Sorry about not posting. I was unsure of where I wanted the story to go, major writer's block plus really hard classes. I will post another chapter shortly, hopefully sometime next week. Thank you for all your support and your reviews. They help more than you know.


End file.
